1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface device, and more particularly, to a user interface device which graphically displays a plurality of operation keys in a display screen and thereby configures an input unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable that a user interface device of an apparatus used by a plurality of users, such as an image processing apparatus placed in an office, is equally friendly to all users.
Examples of such an image processing apparatus include a digital complex machine. A typical digital complex machine (hereinafter, also referred to as an “MFP” (MultiFunction Peripheral)) is configured to intensively include a plurality of types of image processing functions such as a scanner function, a photocopier function, a facsimile function, and a mailer function.
As being multi-functional, a user interface device of the MFP naturally requires a number of operation keys, sliders, and the like. However, in a typical conventional MFP, not all of operation input items (setup items) are provided with corresponding single purpose keys. With the conventional MFP, a space-saving user interface device is realized by assigning a single operation key with functions for inputting for a plurality of items by an action of a control mechanism and changing an item that can be inputted through the key according to the situation, by showing or hiding a necessary or unnecessary operation key on a display device such as a liquid crystal display according to the situation, and such.
Many of the conventional MFPs are provided with a liquid crystal display (referred to as “LCD”, hereinafter) with a touch panel and a hardware key as a user interface device. In the MFP, the LCD with a touch panel serves as an output unit (display unit) and an input unit (software key) of the user interface. Alternatively, some of the MFPs are provided with a voice-based information input/output mechanism.
An amount of information that can be displayed in the LCD with a touch panel provided for the MFP is limited, as an area of a display plane thereof is limited. Accordingly, it is not possible to simultaneously display all operation keys corresponding to operation input items that the MFP is expected to accept.
Accordingly, the operation keys (software keys) on the LCD corresponding to the operation input items are categorized according to a predetermined criterion and classified into groups such that a single group of software keys in the same category constitutes a single input screen, and one of the input screens is selectively displayed on the LCD. In this case, software keys looking like index tabs, for example, are often displayed on the LCD with a touch panel so that a user can selectively call an input screen. Further, each of the input screens corresponding to the classified groups as described above is often provided with an additional operation key for moving to a setup detail input screen for setting details of a predetermined operation. In this case, the input screen of the user interface device has a hierarchical structure.
The classification into groups and the hierarchization of the operation keys (software keys) as described above facilitate the user's input for an operation input item included in one category with a limited display plane of the LCD. However, the operation input item that the user wishes to input is not necessarily included in the same category or the same hierarchical level. Rather, the operation input item that the user wishes to input is often included in a different input screen or a different hierarchical level. Therefore, there is a concern that providing a plurality of input screens based on the categorization and classification into groups and the hierarchical levels can result in unfriendliness of operability.
For example, the operability problem occurs in a situation where the MFP is used to copy a landscape document (an original document placed such that a long side of the document is in a horizontal direction, that is, a document whose side of document carrying direction within the MFP is longer than its side vertical to the carrying direction). In this case, if the user wishes, in the copy output processing, to set double-sided copying, add a binding margin to a copied matter, and further carry out punching processing, for example, the user is required to move between input screens of different category groups or in different depth of hierarchical levels to input the settings. This is far from a user-friendly operation.
However, the number of possible combinations of the operation keys (software keys) that are used to input operations and settings by the user to complete a single job is huge and enormous, and preparing input screens corresponding to all types of jobs in advance can further increase complexity of each input screen and the hierarchical structure among the screens. Therefore, this is not considered to be a practical solution.
There has also been proposed an idea of providing a wizard-type setup input flow for a plurality of setup items that are possibly used for setting of a single job so that the user can use. In this case, however, it is required to provide a vast number of wizards. As providing a large number of wizards requires a huge amount of manpower for development, this approach is also not considered to be a practical solution.
JP 2006-343842 A discloses an electronic device, a program, and a recording medium that outputs guidance so that, when an erroneous input to the electronic device is detected in a series of user operation, the user can correct the erroneous input appropriately. Specifically, the invention according to JP 2006-343842 A aims to reduce a burden of the user to correct his/her input error occurred in the operation.
For example, the electronic device disclosed in JP 2006-343842 A is provided with an error detection unit that detects an error when an operation corresponding to a series of user operation that has been accepted is not feasible, a prediction unit that predicts a content of operation intended by the user based on the series of user operation that has been accepted when the error is detected by the error detection unit, and a guidance output unit that guides the user to carry out an operation that corresponds to the content of operation that has been predicted by the prediction unit.
In JP 2006-343842 A, when the error detection unit detects an error, a ready lamp is turned off, for example. The user first learns an occurrence of the error from the lamp turned off. Then, according to the invention of JP 2006-343842 A, when such an error occurred, a guidance regarding operation necessary for solving the error is displayed automatically or by receiving a press down of a help key. Contents of messages shown in the guidance vary between errors even if the errors are of the same type when the corresponding contents of series of user operation are different. In this manner, according to the invention of JP 2006-343842 A, the user is guided so that the user can select an operation that should be carried out to correct the error.
As described above, the invention according to JP 2006-343842 A improves appropriateness of contents of hints to solve an error that are provided for the user when the error occurs. In other words, the invention according to JP 2006-343842 A notifies the user of the operation that should be carried out by the user to solve the error. However, according to this invention, the guidance is displayed in a message box, but does not indicate the operation key that should be actually operated by the user to solve the error. Accordingly, the user must find out by oneself an operation key that should be operated to solve the error.
Moreover, the invention according to JP 2006-343842 A does not indicate location of an operation key that should be used for setting a function that the user intends in a state in which no error is occurring (normal state). In the normal state, the user must find out an operation key necessary for setting a function that the user desires through a plurality of input screens and a hierarchical structure.
In a conventional user interface device, operation keys are categorized and classified into groups according to their functions (contents of operation and setting). An input screen is prepared to include each group, and the input screens are hierarchically structured. Therefore, a user is often required to switch between the input screens for using operation keys of different categories and to go through the screens in the hierarchical structure for using an operation key provided for an input screen located deep in the hierarchical structure.
Accordingly, with the conventional user interface device, the user often fails to find out the location of an operation key that the user desires to use.